


Conquering hero

by Bluespirit



Series: Beach House Universe [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's holding out for a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Jeezus!”

John’s surprised yell was followed by a loud thump and a series of muffled curses. Rodney carefully moved a sleeping Jemima from his lap and headed for the kitchen and whatever rumpus was currently unfolding, Buddy hot on his heels.

John was standing near the stove, backed up against the wall and brandishing an oven mitt in one hand and a spatula in the other, eyes wide and staring at the floor in horror. “It’s your fault,” he said, waving the rather festive mitt - it had been a house-warming gift from the local ladies' needlework group - in Rodney’s direction, gaze still fixed on a spot near the back door. “You and your damn cat!”

“What did I do?” Rodney protested, rounding the corner. “Oh, I get it,” he said as he saw Harley sitting proudly on the mat with a large and surprisingly pragmatic looking frog dangling by one leg from his mouth.

“He’s always bringing stuff into the house,” John complained, really only needing the requisite frilly apron and chair to stand on to look like a 1950s housewife trying to escape a mouse.

It was true, Harley did seem to have a disturbing tendency to collect living playthings like worms and spiders and the like, and then bring them into the house - usually choosing to bestow them on John, who would then, predictably, freak-out.

“You know how I hate bugs and stuff,” John whined on cue.

Rodney raised his eyebrows. “It’s a frog, General. It’s hardly going to bite you and transform you into Kermit!” The frog blinked as it dangled, obviously agreeing.

“I know that,” John huffed stiffly, managing to look endearingly bashful at the same time. “It’s just the way they move - all hippity-hoppity, kinda like a bug. Freaks me out.”

“Okay,” Rodney sighed exaggeratedly. “Stand aside and let the man of the house deal with this.”

“Rod-ney!” John threatened, though he shuffled back a hasty few steps as Rodney took charge of the thankfully unharmed frog and released it to the safety of a shady bush in the yard.

“Is it gone?”

“It’s gone,” Rodney grinned and puffed out his chest as he rinsed off his hands. “All in a day’s work.”

“My hero,” John snorted but he looked relieved as he divested himself of his utensils-come-weaponry and pulled Rodney close, dropping a kiss to his temple. “Thank you.”

“Idiot,” Rodney said and pinched John’s ass, adding over the outraged yelp, “and how come that when he’s done something wrong, he’s automatically my cat?”

“Because he just is,” John said simply, rubbing his butt but grinning.

“Hmm, fair enough but don’t think I don’t know all about you two dozing in the hammock and telling stories about the exciting adventures of ‘Heroic Harley - Space Explorer and Wraith Slayer Cat’,” Rodney quoted, smiling as John’s ears turned a little red. “Then I suppose he’s your cat, huh?”

John smiled, his face open and happy as he wrapped his arms around Rodney’s waist. “Nah,” he shook his head. “Then he’s ours - just like the rest of our crazy menagerie.”

Rodney chuckled and kissed John firmly. “Okay. But the next time Buddy chews seaweed up in our bed? He’s definitely yours!”


End file.
